SASUSAKU Highschool Love
by UchihaNashi
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a high-school student from Konoha High. She has a huge crush on the famous Sasuke Uchiha.But the young man doesn't gives any attention to her. Will the young man change his mind? Will Sakura gets her love? What will come to her way? Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

This is a story about SASUSAKU. Sakura Haruno is a highschool student from konoha high. She has a huge crush on the famous Sasuke Uchiha.Will Sakura gets her love? What will comes in her way? Read to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura wakes up in the morning with the noise of her alarm.

"ugh... what time is it now... "sakura said while groaning.

gasp! it's 7 in the morning?! she said and quickly get up to prepare for school.

*time skip after preparing*

Huff Huff*

Sakura runs as fast as she can to reach the school. "F-finally... "Huff Huff*

Sakura's Pov

Huff* it's strange Huff* why is there no one at school?! I scream at my inner self.

Shoot... did I miss look the clock??.

sigh*

"Alright think positive Sakura, you can take the time and take a good look at the school". I comfort myself.

Eventually that thinking makes my mood lighten up.

I humm to myself with my latest fav song (fake love) while looks around the school. What's really catch my eyes is the library. The library is huge. It's even bigger than our school hall. My eyes blink at the sight of the library. I'm a huge fans of books.

I quitly search for my favourite novel. Romance of course. My favourite writer is Mrs. Violet. She writes a lot of sad romance story which I love so much. She's the one who inspire me to live a good life!

After a few minutes of binge searching books. I bump into someone.

"Ouch, s-sorry"I said and look up. The sight catch my breath. The guy above me is so heavenly handsome. I wonder if I have a nosebleed that time. I was ogling at him. When I came to my senses he already left. I pout and say quietly"I don't even know his name"and walk out of the library. Of course with some of the books.

I waited for Ino to came and we both walk to the hall together. It's just the same. Long speech before starting the first day of school. I was just wondering who's the handsome I bump into this morning. Ino noticed and tease me. "ooh looks like someone meet her Prince charming" Ino tease. I blush and tell her half screaming. "He's not my Prince charming."

We went to our class as announced. And what's the luckiest things ever happen in my life? He's here! The handsome guy thus morning. He's the same class as me! I was about to faint but I keep myself concious. Not to embarrass myself infront of him.

Apparently he's quite famous which ticks me off. It's kind of makes me jealous tho.. I pout silently. The teacher notices me with my attitude and he told me to answer the maths question. I answer the question perfectly without flaws and sit back down which impress the whole class. But my mind is just on him. The handsome guy in my class.

 **It's my first story!!! Sorry for the first page tho xd BTW do you guys notice the (FAKE LOVE) it's a small detail about me that I'm a ARMY! Love the new song and MV tho ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura's pov

Next class is pe. I'd rather read my books. But well whatever... Sasuke Uchiha... what a nice name. I've heard those girl behind me talking about the handsome guy in my class. Finally I know his name!

I changed my clothes and went to gym with Ino. Guy sensei came in our class and start telling us stuff about youth. All of our classmate sweatdrop. I took a quick glance at Sasuke-kun. He has no emotion at all just the boring look. Ooh so handsome. I not a type of people who like cool guy but well whatever. I daydream the whole time when guy sensei giving speech.

"Alright,we'll be having basketball training for today.Boys and girls decide into two groups each. "guy sensei stated.

Hmm... basketball... not bad...

To be honest I don't hate pe at all just rather read books. But basketball is my favourite sport! My heart beat fast as I'm excited for the training.

But... the training were boring... Just the same, shooting ,shooting ,dribble and shooting.

I just wanna get Sasuke-kun's attention. I tell myself dreamly.

"Hello~snap out of it Sakura."Ino said annoyed.

"Join my club Sakura! Your shootings are amazing!" a upperclassment said.

"H-huh? " I stutter.

"I'm sorry I'm not interested" I said. As I've said I'd rather read some books.

"Aww what a shame..." she pout.

I feel sorry for her loll. But can't help it I need to binge reading my books.

After pe we all change and went back home. I say good-bye to Ino and walk back home. On my way I can't help but keep thinking about Sasuke-kun.

"How can I make you notice me" I sigh.

"Hey you over there!" a guy call me out.

I turn my head and saw some thugs. I feel so disgusted.

One of the thug touch my shoulder. "hey pretty wanna hangout?"he said.

"No "I reject him. But he keep touching my shoulder in a unpleasant way. I slap his hand and walk away. But he grab my hand fiercely. I wince in pain.

"Let go! " I scream.

The thug doesn't care and he keeps pulling me.

"Stop what you're doing." I heard a voice saying. I turn to look at the person and so do the thug.

"s-sasuke-kun... "I whisper to myself.

"So what if I don't ?" the thug said and walk straight to Sasuke-kun.

Everything happens so fast. Even my mind couldn't process. Sasuke-kun land a hit on the thug's face and kick him in the crotch. His other friends also charge in. But Sasuke-kun manage to kick all of their butt.

"Here." Sasuke-kun said offering me a hand. I was sitting on the floor. One thug pushed me on their way running off.

I gladly took his hand. "T-thank you..." I said stuttering. My heart was beating so fast.

"Hn" he said and walk away.

I just stand there and smilling like an idiot. Everthing looks like fairy tale to me. So dreamy~ I dreamt about Sasuke-kun that night and I was determined to chase over him! I Haruno Sakura declare! I'm now in love with Uchiha Sasuke!!! I scream in my room.

"Keep it down Sakura!" mom scolded.

 **How's it going on guys? I have exam today; -; so tough; -; but I'll keep writing! Please leave some reviews to encourage me to keep writing! !! I would appreciate it so much!**


End file.
